The sleepover
by SonofPoseidon747
Summary: Hera, Persephone, and Amphitrite are all tired of cheating husbands. They have a sleep over that happened only once before-one with the children of their husbands. One-shot. Don't be hurtful. DISCLAIMER: PLOT IS MINE, OTHER STUFF LIKE CONCEPTS AND CHARACTERS ARE RICK RIORDAN'S.


**This is just supposed to be a nice one-shot. Please don't be hurtful if you don't like it.**

Hera sighed. Her husband had went out _again_ , and gotten another child. To the same woman for Hade's sake! At least this brat was named after her favorite hero: Jason. On the inside, she was fuming. This was a disgrace for her. The same woman! Twice! But on the inside, she was currently calm. It was the summer solstice, and they were having a meeting. It was the usual, Apollo and Hermes chatting, Ares and Hephaestus fighting, Aphrodite and Artemis arguing, Athena and Poseidon were fighting, and Zeus was kind of edging on his throne, afraid she was about to burst. She usually would, but she was done with all of this. Just thinking about it gave her a headache.

She got off her seat and started walking towards the door. She could feel Zeus's rage. "Who dares to leave without my permission?" All the fighting stopped, and they looked toward Hera. Hera turned around slowly, her eyes glaring maliciously. Zeus fidgeted nervously. Quite the contrary, Hera didn't yell at Zeus. She smiled sweetly, and then said sweetly, "Oh, sorry Zeusy. Do you mind if I leave?" She said it sweetly, but her eyes betrayed her. Everybody snickered at her name for Zeus. "You go auntie 'H'." Apollo yelled.

Zeus was nervous, shrinking under her glare. "So…May I leave?" Hera said, clearly implying she was going to leave anyway. Zeus nodded, rather relieved for Hera to be leaving. Hera left.

Once she got to her temple, she saw she had an Iris message to collect.

()()()()()()()()()()()(

Hera p.o.v

Who would have an iris message for me? I accept the message, and saw it was Amphitrite and Persephone. We were all good friends, all having one thing in common. "Hey guys…" I didn't feel like sounding enthusiastic. My husband had put me in a bad mood. They didn't seem exactly happy either. "What happened?" I ask.

Persephone sighed, "My husband cheated on me." "Mine too." Amphitrite added. We all sighed, knowing exactly what it feels like. Then Persephone brightened. "So…I was thinking we have another one." They stared at me hopefully. See, when they say 'another one' they mean something we did a few centuries ago. We had a sleepover, and we brought over the children that our husbands cheated on us with. We'd have all sorts of fun with them, like dressing them up, and cooking them. Like they were our own children. I usually hesitated to this kind of stuff, since I hated the children, but Amphitrite and Persephone looked so happy. "Fine" I grumbled.

They all seemed so happy. "Let's meet at the place" It was a place that didn't touch the water, ground or sky. Free from our husbands. I sighed.

I went to see Beryl Grace. I walked in, and saw she was holding a bottle. There was a little girl with black hair who looked about 5, and she was holding a very little boy, who looked around 2 or 3. **(A/N: We're going to go with this age for them)** The little girl questioned "Why do you keep drinking? You know it's bad for you." Beryl yelled at her, and told her to go away. The little girl shook her head and left. I felt kind of bad for them, but I pushed it away. My husband cheated on me twice for this? Ugh.

The little girl took her little brother into what I was guessing her room. She laid her brother on her bed, and sighed. "Why does mommy dwink?" the little boy asked. The girl tried to smile and picked up her brother. "Because she's sad." "Is it becwause of me?" The girl shook her head. "You make mommy feel better." The little boy tilted his head and yawned. "I sweepy." The girl hugged her brother closer, as if afraid she would lose him. I watched the whole thing in awe. This must be the two children. I can see my husband in their bright electric eyes. I almost even smiled. I flashed them both to the place. It was a small palace, and the little girl was a bit dizzy, before catching her bearings. She eyed me suspiciously. "Who are you and what did you just do?" I didn't want to, but I knelt down and lied to her. "I'm friends with your father."

The little girl wrinkled her nose. "I don't like him." "You and me both kid." I say under my breath. "So…you're not here to kidnap us?" I shook my head. She smiled. "Good, because I was going to shock you if you didn't." I laughed at that. I took them both into the main room, and let them rest on a couch. I gave her cookies and milk.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Amphitrite was now nervous. She had to get her husband's bastard child. Her husband's loyalty was amazing, and sometimes she does feel happy that her husband cheats on her less than Hera's. She was still mad at him, but she ignored it. Her husband looked really sorry. She tried to get mad at her husband's kid like Hera, but she just couldn't do it. She always saw her husband in them, and couldn't bring herself to hurt them.

She flashed to outside an apartment. It had a bad smell, and she already didn't want to go in. She walked in, to see a gang of people burping, belching, and farting. It was terrible. She didn't see the woman anywhere. So she asked them. "Is there any woman that lives here?" the fattest man replied. "Do you mean Sally? She's at work? How'd do you get in here anyway?" The man was checking her out. She made a face of disgust. Sally had this guy here? "Doesn't she have a kid?" The fat man grinned. "You mean the punk? I'll bring him out. HEY PUNK. GET YOUR BUT OUT HERE." I flinched. That's no way to talk to a kid.

A little kid, with raven hair and sea-green eyes walked out, trembling. He had scars on his arms and legs, and my heart panged. He looked so much like his father. He was scared and trembling. The fat man looked back at me. "What did you want with him anyway?" "His mother sent me to get him." I lied. The lie didn't seem to work, but I didn't care. "She said she would make it up to you." The man widened his eyes. He rubbed his chin. "She does make a good bean-dip salad…fine" He got up and walked to the kid.

He turned to me and said "just give me a second." He took the kid into the room, and I heard beating, and screams. I flinched and it took all of me not to go in there and beat that man. But I contained myself. How could this Sally get with a guy like this? The kid came out, trembling. He walked to me, and the man said "remember to behave." The kid nodded. He edged toward me. I took him outside, and then flashed us both to the palace. He didn't seem to get dizzy. I knelt and looked at him. "What's your name?" He replied almost immediately. "Perseus. But my friends call me Percy. Are you my friend?" He asked me.

Just looking into his eyes, I was so tempted to say yes. So I did. "Yes." I then healed his scars and bruises. His eyes widened. "Thank you ….?" "I'm Amphitrite, but my friends call me Amphy" He smiled, and I led him to the main room, where there were two other kids, a girl with black hair and a smaller boy with blond hair. The boy looked about Percy's age. They had the same electric blue eyes, so I'm guessing that they were Zeus's. They were eating cookies and milk, and Hera was nowhere to be seen

I sat Percy on another couch, and asked him what he wanted to eat. He replied "blue cookies." That was weird, but I snapped my fingers and got him a plate of blue cookies. He ate them and savored it. "They taste just like my mom's." I smiled, but then frowned at the thought of the woman that my husband cheated on me with. These children were just too adorable.

()()()()()()()()()()()()() **(A/N: Hazel and Nico were born at the time of the others and not in the 1940's)**

Persephone sighed. It would be just easier to turn Hades' kids into daisies. They would make wonderful daisies. She was currently outside an apartment in New Orleans. She walked in, and there was a woman with a customer. She handed him a chunk of gold. The customer paid for it and left. She was currently invisible, not wanting to meet the woman that her husband cheated on her with. She walked upstairs, and saw a 3 year old. She looked a little like Hades. Persephone just couldn't bear it. She was about to turn and leave when the little girl spoke.

"Are you an angel?" How did she see her? "Yeah, sure. I'm here to take you away." "Am I dead?" "No, you'll come back." The girl pondered it. "Are you a nice person?" Persephone shrugged. "Yeah sure." The little girl smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Hazel." Persephone _almost_ smiled. "I'm Persephone." She shook her hand. Hazel sounded it out. "Per-se-phony" Persephone couldn't hold it back. She smiled. This kid had actually gotten her name right. Even Hades got it wrong the first time. She couldn't understand, her name was easy.

"So…when are we leaving?" "Now." Persephone flashed out. This time she was in a living room. A woman was reading to her two kids. Persephone noticed a name on the wall: Maria Di Angelo. This must be the woman he cheated on her with too. The woman went upstairs, and Persephone decided not to take both of the kids. 3 reminders was way too much. She decided to go with the smaller kid, he was pale, with black hair, and gave off a death vibe. He reminded her of her husband, but in a good way. He was adorable too.

She flashed them both away, along with a note that was signed with her husband's name that was telling both parents that Hades would return them the next morning. She flashed them into the palace. Hazel and the boy both looked dizzy. The boy looked slightly older, but not by much. "I'm Nico. Who are you?" The boy asked. "I'm Persephone." "'sephone?" the little boy asked. She wanted to get mad, but the boy was just so adorable with his wide eyes. "Yeah sure I guess." She held out her hand, Hazel did with her, but the boy didn't take it.

He hugged her instead. Persephone was surprised, but she hugged him back. Hazel joined in too.

I took them into the main palace, and sat them down on the couch where Amphitrite was talking with Poseidon's kid. He was adorable too. I looked at Hera's step-kids. There was an older girl, and a younger boy. Other than their eyes, they were completely different. They were eating cookies and milk. Amphy's step kid was eating blue cookies. I thought it was weird, but decided not to question.

I heard two rumbling stomachs rumbling. I laughed. "What do you guys want to eat?" I ask. "Cookies, like him." Nico and Hazel said, pointing toward Percy. I chuckled and summoned them some cookies. Hera appeared in her pajamas. Amphy and I changed into our pajamas too. Her step kid looked at us curiously. I almost laughed out loud.

"Should we start?" they nodded. "Start what?" Nico asked curiously. See, the last time we did this, we de-aged them all to the point they were all 4 years old. Oh gosh they all looked adorable with their wide eyes and similarities to their fathers.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()

Amphitrite widened her eyes. Percy looked so much like his father when he was even younger. He had a tuft of black hair, and big sea-green eyes. Aww…. She went up and hugged him. He snuggled in her arms. She turned to Persephone and showed her the snuggling Percy. Persephone gave an inaudible squeal. She pointed to her ones. They were hugging each other and sleeping.

We then both looked to Hera who was smiling and watching as the girl and boy were babbling to each other like they were friends. Hera was looking so happy. She walked over to us. "So…what do you want to do first?" She asked quietly, looking at Percy, who was in my arms. Persephone replied: "Well, first let's see how much our cooking skills have increased since last time." I almost laughed out loud. Last time we did this kind of a sleepover, we tried to cook for the kids without our powers. It was a mess, and our cooking was terrible. Hera's was actually good though, but that was it.

We all headed towards the palace kitchen. I set Percy down on a kitchen counter, and he started happily babbling to himself. Hera almost actually smiled. We got to work, and when we weren't sure the babies would like it, we had Percy try it. Before we gave it to Percy though, we needed to make it blue. He wouldn't eat anything that wasn't blue. Apparently, blue was his favorite color. He watched us and laughed as we all talked to him while making food. Finally, we made something that Percy actually liked. Wasn't sure what it was, but Percy tended to want more of it.

We brought it back into the main room, and looked at the kids. Thalia and Jason were both playing with Hazel and Nico. Jason was showing Hazel his electric powers, while Nico was showing Thalia his skeletons that would pop out of the ground. They were just 4 years old! They already know how to use their powers? Hazel was impressed with Jason, and Thalia was shaking hands with the skeleton. Percy squirmed in my hands, and I set him down. He ran to Thalia and Nico. He watched Thalia's sparks, and Nico's skeletons. Then it was his turn to show them something. He held out his hands, and water emerged from them. It started to grow, until it was in the form of a beautiful water-snake. Thalia and Nico had their mouths open, and to be honest, me too.

Jason and Hazel came over and watched Percy's snake. Percy soon got tired of holding it, and he let it fall. That got Hazel and Thalia wet. Thalia got mad at Percy and shoved him with sparks. Jason tried to step in between, but Thalia pushed him out of the way. Hera was going to step in, but I gestured for her to wait. I wanted to see how this goes. Percy got up, and looked Thalia in the eyes. Then he walked past her. He went straight to Hazel, and put his hand on her shoulder. She was immediately dry. Thalia was fuming.

Then Percy walked back to her, and smiled at her. I understood what was happening. Percy was teasing Thalia! At 4 years old! I guess demigods are faster than humans at understanding things at an early age. Nico was watching everything with an intensity. Then he walked up to Percy and Thalia. He tilted his head at Percy as if saying: _Are you seriously going to push her_? Thalia was slowly starting to have sparks creeping up her arms. Persephone was just watching with awe. Thalia was about to send her sparks at Percy, but Percy put his hands up in defense and a water barrier erupted. The water conducted the electricity and sent it back at Thalia. It didn't hurt her, but she flew back.

Hera stepped in, having enough of this. "Enough. What was that about?" Percy put his head down in shame. "Sowwy Auntie H" Hazel and Nico followed suit. "Sorry." Jason put his head down, and Thalia didn't move, but then finally, muttered a quiet "sorry." Aww…they just all looked so adorable. Persephone smiled. "They would make wonderful daisies." I frowned at her. "What? Just saying…" She trailed off.

I sat Percy down and gave him a plate full of whatever it was we just cooked. It looked bad, but Percy seemed to love it. We sat the rest of the kids down, and gave them some. They were hesitant to eat it because of how it looked, but after one bite, they seemed to love it too. I didn't understand why they liked it so much, so I had a bite of some of it. It actually wasn't bad! I had a second helping. After seeing me, Hera and Persephone took some too. I could tell they liked it. "Well." I said. "I guess our cooking skills have gotten better. A LOT better." We all chuckle at that.

After that, it was dress up time. I could almost see Persephone ready to make some costumes.

)()()()()()()()()()()()

It was dress up time. I already knew what I was going to put Thalia in. Just a little payback. Usually, when my husband has a kid, like Hercules, I'll ruin their life. But this time, I'll go with something a bit more subtle. I'm going to dress up Thalia, and when she grows up I'm going to send her this picture in the mail. Jason too….and maybe Percy. They're all adorable though.

We started with Jason. I wasn't sure what to put him in, but Amphitrite said a bumble bee would be most embarrassing. So we went with that. I snapped two pictures of him, and we let him go off. I put this in a box, one that I was going to keep. Later, when he was older I was going to give him a copy.

Then we went with Percy. I suggested a pirate, with his black hair and love for water. Amphitrite agreed, and so we got him an adorable pirate costume. We snapped two pictures, and I put them my box. Percy seemed to love the wooden sword his costume came with. Amphy wanted me to make another copy for herself too. I didn't mind.

Nico was next. This time Persephone was adamant on a certain costume: a sunflower. I almost died of laughter. A son of Hades? A sunflower? Persephone wouldn't budge on her decision, so we just went with that. She put Nico in a bright yellow, flowery, girly costume. He looked grumpy. It just made it more hilarious. Persephone wanted me to make three copies of this picture, because she wanted to keep one. I kept two, and gave her the third. Then we decided to do Thalia.

While thinking of one for Thalia, something was telling me that the most embarrassing one for her would be pink and like a princess. I didn't know why. I just feel like she'll be the opposite of girly when she'll grow up. I dressed her up in a Barbie doll costume, complete with makeup. I could tell she didn't like it, so I made 5 copies of this one. One for her brother, me, her, and a couple of her friends. Sweet, sweet, revenge. Don't judge me. This is better than ruining their lives like Hercules. I may just do this with all of Zeus's kids.

Then we did Hazel. Persephone was also adamant about Hazel's. She wanted Hazel to be a daisy. I didn't really understand this kids of Hades and flowers, but Persephone loved it. Who am I to deny her? I made an extra copy for her too. I looked back in the box. I had a couple pictures of Thalia and Jason. Also one of Percy, and one of Nico. I kept one of Hazel too. After that, it was time to let the kids play, and we'd talk. We all sat on the ground, in a circle/triangle. The kids were roaming the palace. And it was completely safe. Nothing dangerous.

"So…Amphy? How'd you find out that Poseidon had another son?" Amphitrite looked a bit mad for a second, but contained it. "He came home looking guilty, and eventually he broke and told me himself." I raised an eyebrow, along with Persephone. "He just….told you?" She nodded. I sighed. "Zeus would never tell me, he'd rather just wait for me to find out another way." "And Hades, he'd rather keep it a secret for centuries than tell me. You're lucky Poseidon has such loyalty." Then I added in "How did you punish him?" Amphitrite smiled. "He had to sleep on the couch for a year." Persephone and I smiled.

I turned to Persephone. "How do you punish Hades?" She also smiled. "Well, I let Demeter come over for a month." We all laughed. Everybody on Olympus knows that Demeter hates Hades, and will yell at him every chance. "Yeah, she offered him cereal every hour, and scolded him when he didn't accept it. That was for Nico. When I learned of Hazel, I let Demeter come over for a whole 6 months." Our eyes widened.

We all sighed. Then Persephone spoke again. "Even though all the legends say, I still do love Hades. Under all that gloomy exterior, and ignorance, he's really caring." I nod. "I do love Zeus too, but I get mad at him more than anything else. He doesn't love me much, I was just too beautiful for him to handle." I say, flipping my hair. Amphitrite laughed. "I didn't love Poseidon at first, it was an arranged marriage after all, but still, over time, I could see he was really loyal, and his love for the water was very similar to mine." We all nodded.

"Well, what's the best thing about your husband's domains?" Persephone asked. I started first. "I love the view from the top of the world. You can see far." Then Amphitrite went. "It's so beautiful under the water. You guys should seriously come sometime. I know Poseidon won't mind…" She trailed off, smiling. Then Persephone went. "At first I hated it down there. I loved the sunshine, and flowers, and that was the exact opposite, but then I realized that I could garden as far as I wanted, no ending land, and that the already dead people could help me garden in the Asphodel fields. And the flowers there grow with jewels. I love it now.

"What's the bad thing about your husband's domains?" I ask, curious. Persephone started. "He's so gloomy. And grumpy. It takes a lot to make him smile." Then Amphitrite went. "I can never tell what his mood is. Sometimes he nice, polite, and gentle, like a low tide, and other times he's like a storm, and furious. He's controlling his mood shifts, but they do happen from time to time." Then I went. "My husband also has an electrifying personality, and a big ego. He's insufferable." We all nodded.

"Well, now that we're done with that, let's go take some more embarrassing pictures of the kids." They all seemed happy with that.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The three goddesses went to find the kids. They found Percy first, and he was battling Thalia, with a wooden sword. Thalia was using electricity, but Percy's wooden sword protected him. They took a picture of when Percy's sword was at Thalia's neck. Then they grabbed Percy and Thalia, and continued on. Next they found Jason and Nico, Jason was position on a hand rail, and he jumped off of it, and started to fly. Nico was watching in awe, and then showing Jason his shadow-travel. It was surprising for 4 year-old how to know how to do that. Of course, they weren't good at it. Nico tired after going 5 feet, and Jason almost fell. They found Hazel last. She was looking at a huge gold bar she had summoned from the ground. It said 'US gold treasury' and she tried to make it go back down. It didn't go. She just threw it away. She started trying to summon rubies.

They stopped her right there. After that, they took some hilarious pictures, with Jason almost falling on Nico, Nico getting pick up and rocked like a baby by a skeleton, and Thalia playing with Hazel and Percy. They were playing patty-cake. Percy was confused at the game. After all that, it was time to go to sleep. The kids were sad, and didn't want to, but they brushed their teeth, and went to sleep. In the morning, they were back to their right age, even though the goddesses were sad to, they sent the kids home. They watched as the fun-loving kids were sent back to their homes, with the memory of everything.

)()()()()()()()()()()( **) Outside the throne room, the gods have decided to let them live after the war with Gaea.**

The seven were standing outside the throne room, they were finally allowed to live. They were dirty, and messy, but were relieved.

"So…what are we going to do now?" Percy asked, holding hands with Annabeth. "We're going to fulfill your dream, seaweed brain. The one of going to college, remember?" Annabeth smiled. Then Hera flashed there.

The seven immediately looked unimpressed and angered. "What are you doing here?" Thalia and Annabeth commanded at the same time. Hera didn't flinch. "None of that right now." Annabeth and Thalia shut up, but didn't stop glaring. Hera turned to Jason. "I needed to talk to you people." "Why?" It was Percy.

Hera smiled. "See, when you guys were young, Persephone, Amphitrite and I were mad that our husbands had cheated on us. So we decided to do something we had only once before: A sleepover, with the kids of our husband's. I brought over Thalia and Jason, Amphitrite brought over Percy, and Persephone brought over Nico and Hazel. She didn't want to bring three, so she didn't bring Bianca. Hera said, slightly glancing at Nico.

The mentioned people took a moment to process this. "So let me get this straight" Thalia said slowly "You guys kidnapped us?" Hera frowned. "We let you go back after, and with you memories." Jason's eyes widened. "I always thought that was just an after-effect after I lost my memory for 6 months." Hera smiled. "See, he remembers. No, it wasn't a memory." "Why are you telling us this?" Nico asked.

Hera smiled. "Well, I wanted some revenge." Thalia looked at her in horror. "You tortured us?" Hera frowned. "No, I wouldn't hurt children." Percy tilted his head, confused. "Then what payback did you take?"

Hera smirked. "I took some photos of you guys." The mentioned people paled. Hera snapped her fingers and a photo appeared in her hands. It showed Jason as a young kid, about to fall on Nico. "Jason was learning how to fly." Jason looked so pale, while Nico almost wanted to laugh. Jason's eyes were huge, and it looked like he was yelling. Percy actually laughed. Right out loud.

Hera looked towards Percy. "Oh, I got some of you too." Percy stood straight up. Hera snapped her fingers and another picture appeared. It had Thalia and Hazel playing patty-cake, while Percy stood off to the side looking at his hands confused. "Kelp-Head was confused by patty-cake?" Thalia asked.

Hera nodded. Percy was sheepish. Then she turned towards Nico. "I got another one of you too." If it was possible, Nico paled even further. Hera pulled out a photo of a skeleton rocking Nico like a baby while Nico was screaming to be put down. Everybody but Nico laughed out loud.

"Finally, each of us decided to put all of you guys in costumes. Who wants to go first?" Nobody raised their hand. Hera decided. "Let's go with Hazel first, since hers was the least embarrassing." Hazel was relieved at the least embarrassing part. Hera pulled out a photo of Hazel as a kid, in a daisy costume. Hazel looked adorable, but she looked so funny. She seemed to like the daisy costume though.

I actually don't look that bad. She thought to herself. Hera handed her the picture. "I have two copies, and I was saving that one for when I could give it to you." Hazel grabbed her picture and pulled it to her chest. A reminder of when she was young.

"Who's next?" Hera turned towards Jason. "You." Jason straightened, preparing for the worst. Piper was eager to see what her boyfriend looked like. "I picked this one just for you." Jason gulped. Oh no. Hera pulled out a picture of Jason as a little kid, wearing a bumble-bee costume. Jason widened his eyes. He remembered that costume! He had tripped on the wings! Of course he wasn't going to tell anybody that. Piper and Percy were having a good laugh. Jason didn't laugh, but his was slightly smiling. "You know she put you in a costume too?" He told Percy. Percy didn't stop laughing, but he did slightly stiffen. Hera handed Jason the photo.

Hera looked at Percy. "Amphitrite picked yours, but it wasn't embarrassing. You looked adorable in yours." Percy tilted his head in confusion, as he had done in an earlier photo. Hera showed him his. He was in a pirate costume, holding a wooden sword, and with his black hair and sea-green eyes, he looked like the most adorable pirate ever. Percy was actually happy with his. "This actually isn't that bad." Hera nodded. "You helped us with our cooking, but you wouldn't try anything that wasn't blue. Amphitrite almost loved you." Percy widened his eyes. "Amphitrite hates me." Hera looked a little sad. "That's because she wanted you so much, but you weren't hers." Percy nodded, and took his photo. Annabeth looked at it, and asked Percy something. He nodded, and Annabeth took the photo. She slipped it in her pocket.

Then she turned to Nico. "Persephone was adamant on yours. She wouldn't budge on her decision." Nico visibly gulped. Hera pulled out a photo and showed everybody. Nico looked a lot like Hades, with a grumpy face on, and was in a bright yellow sunflower costume. Nico snatched the photo away quickly, but everybody was already laughing hard. Percy fell to the floor, he was laughing that hard. Jason was also laughing, very hard. Nico looked just like he did in the photo, extremely grumpy.

Hera finally turned to Thalia, who looked pale. "Please tell me you dressed me up in something black at least…I love black…" Hera smirked, cruelly. "I know you love black, which is exactly why your costume looks like it does." She held up Thalia's photo, and Percy started laughing even harder. "Oh gosh Pinecone face, you look like a real princess." Annabeth was laughing too, and Jason cracked a smile. "I guess you found you inner princess, Thals" Thalia paled. She snatched away the photo. "Why you-"

Hera cut her off. "I wouldn't be so rude, because I have extra copies of all of those photos, and I can post them online." All of them visibly shut up. "Yeah, but I'm ok with it. I do look really adorable…" Percy trailed off widening his eyes so he looked extremely adorable. Everybody, including Hera laughed at the try.

Zeus flashed in. "You will not hurt my-" He paused mid-sentence. Percy laughed even harder. Annabeth punched his arm. "Stop laughing so much." Percy laughed even harder, and Annabeth just cracked a slight smile. Zeus looked utterly confused. "Wait, weren't you trying to hurt my kids?" Hera shook her head. "No, just getting even with them." She showed Zeus a picture of Thalia and Jason. Zeus cracked a smile. Percy looked surprised that he could even smile. Hera handed Zeus the photos. "You can have them, I have extra copies." Zeus grabbed the photos and flashed out.

"Well, I hope you guys have a nice life. All of you. If you ever need anything, I can probably help." Hera said, and flashed out, surprising everybody. Annabeth pulled out the photo of Percy. "I'm never losing this." Percy smiled. Piper turned to Jason. "You looked absolutely adorable." Jason handed her the photo, trying to be like Percy. Piper smiled and took it. "I'll never lose it." Meanwhile, Frank looked at Hazel's photo. "You looked absolutely adorable." Hazel blushed. "Thanks."

Then Leo, who was only laughing this entire time, held up a camera. While you guys were just laughing, Hera let me take pictures of all of your pictures. I now own a copy of each of your pictures. All of them open their eyes wide. First Nico made a grab for the camera. Leo pulled it out of reach.

Jason started walking towards Leo. Leo, realizing he was in danger, and that he made a mistake telling them, started to back away, and then he broke out into a run. The rest of the seven started to chase him, and that's the conclusion of this story.

 **()()()()()()**

 **Hey, this was just a one-shot. I really believe that Hera is just exaggerated. She kidnapped Percy and Jason to save the world. It was necessary. And she was the god of perfect families, but she didn't have a perfect family. She got a husband who cheated on her, and got perfect children (like Artemis and Apollo), while her kids were like Ares and Hephaestus. Now, I'm not being rude in any way to Hephaestus (he's one of my favorite gods), but he was seriously deformed. Now she was wrong to pitch him off a cliff, but she's was tired of her terrible family. She's not in any way even close to one of my favorite goddesses, but she's not bad enough that she's a terrible person. Anyway, this was just supposed to be a fun-loving one-shot. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
